


Il razzismo, brutta bestia

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Racism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Racconto/favola sul razzismo e su chi ama nonostante tutto!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: COWT 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il razzismo, brutta bestia

**Author's Note:**

> L'avevo scritta anni fa questa cosa ed ora la pubblico per il COWT challenge M4: Fiaba + sacrificarsi per la persona amata

C’era una volta, in un posto non troppo lontano, una ragazza solitaria, e quella ragazza sono io.

Il mio nome è Inara. Ho 16 anni e sono una ragazza di colore. Mia madre viene dal Congo e si chiama Alahara, mio padre è Etiope e si chiama Abdul. Io sono Italiana ma tutti mi trattano come se fossi diversa dagli altri e mi lasciano sempre da sola, mi trattano come se non esistessi e gli fa schifo anche solo l’idea di toccarmi.

Mia madre dice sempre che sono soltanto invidiosi ma io lo so che il motivo per cui non piaccio a nessuno dei miei compagni è il colore della mia pelle. D’altronde non sono gli unici razzisti in tutto il mondo, anche nel mio quartiere, un quartiere nero, ci sono i razzisti, perciò non sono solo i bianchi ad essere razzisti anche i neri a volte hanno lo stesso comportamento dei bianchi.

Anche la distinzione tra bianchi e neri è ingiusta, tutti siamo uguali, senza distinzioni. Peccato che non sono molti quelli che lo capiscono. A scuola sono l’unica ragazza di colore e all’inizio persino i professori mi evitavano, non mi facevano domande alle interrogazioni orali e mi parlavano come si parla ai malati di mente. Poi un giorno tutto nel mio mondo è cambiato.

Durante la ricreazione mi sedevo sempre all’ombra, da sola, a leggere un libro, fino a quando un pallone non mi colpì sul piede. Non era la prima volta che succedeva ma di solito i ragazzi, dopo che avevo toccato il pallone non lo volevano più perché dicevano che era infetto, o che me lo sarei potuto vendere per comprarmi dei vestiti nuovi. Mentre riflettevo su raccoglierla o no, una voce gentile, una voce di ragazzo mi chiese:

“Puoi ridarmi il pallone per favore?”

Era il ragazzo nuovo, arrivato quella mattina. Mi sforzai di ricordare il suo nome:

_“Giorgio. Sì, è così che si chiama”_ \- pensai mentre con un calcio gli restituivo il pallone, che arrivó dritto tra le sue braccia.

Invece di fuggire schifato, lui sorrise e disse:

“Brava! Bel tiro! Perché non giochi con noi?”

“Ma che, sei scemo? Non lo vedi che è negra? Non ci pensiamo nemmeno di lasciarla giocare con noi”

“E allora? A me sembra che giochi meglio di tutti voi messi insieme. Vi sfido, noi due contro tutti voi. Io sto in porta. Accettate o avete troppa paura di lei?”

E mi indicò col dito. I ragazzi si guardarono e poi annuirono, un attimo dopo stavo correndo col pallone verso la porta avversaria scartando tutti. Mi ritrovai circondata, con la coda dell’occhio vidi Giorgio che era uscito dalla porta per aiutarmi, gli passai la palla e tutti scattarono verso di lui nel momento in cui fui libera Giorgio mi ripassò la palla e io con un lancio preciso, la mandai in porta tra le gambe di uno stupitissimo portiere. Fu fantastico, Giorgio mi corse incontro e mi batté il cinque.

“Sei grande!” gridó.

“Tutta fortuna.”

“Non sapreste ripeterlo.”

“Se giocassimo di nuovo vinceremmo noi di certo” commentarono gli altri.

“Io non ne sarei cosí sicura sapete? Proviamo di nuovo e vediamo.” Li sfidai.

“No grazie, non ci vogliamo sporcare a giocare con una sporca negra”

“A chi hai detto sporca negra?” gridó Giorgio, io cercai di calmarlo ma lui non mi diede ascolto, tiró un pugno a uno dei ragazzi con il risultato di finire in infermeria col naso rotto e il viso tumefatto. L’altro aveva solo un livido sull’occhio destro. Fui costretta a separarli io per evitare altri danni. Infondo, a me bastò afferrargli il braccio per farlo fuggire a gambe levate gridando che lo avevo infettato.

“Codardo!” gli gridai dietro.

_“Dovró insegnargli a fare a botte, sempre che mi voglia ancora parlare dopo ció che è successo oggi”_ pensai guardando Giorgio da dietro il vetro dell’infermeria. In quel momento alzò gli occhi, mi vide, e mi sorrise facendomi segno di entrare.

“Scusa!” fu la prima cosa che dissi appena fui davanti a lui.

“Perché mi chiedi scusa? Mi sembra che l’unico che ha bisogno di essere redarguito qui sono io.”

“E perché? Tu non hai fatto nulla di male, cercavi solo di difendermi, anche se non ce n’era proprio bisogno.”

“Perché… boh”

“Ottimo, non lo sai neanche tu. Credo che saremmo ottimi amici”

“Credo anche io sai?”

“Però devi promettermi di non sacrificarti più per me, la prossima volta potresti rimetterci la pelle!”

“Nah, non sono così debole!”

“Dillo al tuo naso!”

“Okay, okay, hai ragione tu”

“Non ti preoccupare, ti insegnerò io a proteggerti. Ho imparato da piccola”

“Non vedo l’ora Inara. Non vedo l’ora”

Da quel giorno in poi, diventammo inseparabili, dove andavo io, lui mi seguiva e viceversa. Lui si sacrificò ancora per me senza motivo ed io gli insegnai a difendersi meglio, dopo la scuola andammo insieme all’università e poi a lavorare per la stessa compagnia, ci sposammo e, fino ad oggi, viviamo insieme, felici e contenti.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo e commenti sono l'amore <3


End file.
